jaden's secret
by cute writer
Summary: i can't write a good sumary as this is my first. please just read and review


disclaimer : i don't own yugioh-gx neither w juliet

The duel academy is having a school trip to the office of the founder, kaiba corporation. When they're there, they saw many things awed them but only one student. The student is a slifer red who has dual haired hair and has quite slim body. He seems uncomfortable

When a person stand at the entrance, all attention lay at the man. What they saw shocked them. the appereance has the same appereance as judai yuki but slightly taller and has golden eyes instead of brown eyes. What shock more is that the slacker of the school run and hug tackle the man.

"WHAT? MR. YUKI STO" dr. crowler screech but stopped when he saw the man hug him back

"what a suprise. I miss you too, ju-chan"

"you better be prepared for your punishment, ju-chan" a man that looks like the king of the games said from behind the man

" But you'll cover me right" judai shot the dreaded puppy eyes the best he could which shock his schoolmates more as they never saw that side of his

Both boys nearly fall for his charm. Then a man with dark blonde hair come and scoop judai like a like potato sack much to his dismay

"hey, put me down" judai yell with all his might but ignored as the man keep walk foward and pass the mass whom still shocked. Finally get enough, judai yell with all his might "jou ji, put me down" and the group disappear from the sight

"what has just happened here?"

"no clue"

The group continue their trip until crowler select few of the student to enter and present themselves to the founder, seto kaiba. He choose asuka tenjoin for obelisk blue, daisuke misawa for ra yellow and for formality, sho marufuji for slifer red.

When they stand at the door, they heard their friend yell from inside

'i don't want to'

'listen, it's for your own good'

'but seth nii'

'ju-chan, listen to us'

'ha-chan, you said you'll side with me'

Crowler choose that time to knock the door much to the others' tension and dismay. There're a moment of silence before they're allowed to enter. The sight inside also unexpected. Judai yuki sit in the sofa pouting. Seto kaiba in his desk typing something with mokuba kaiba in his back. Around judai are the boys from earlier and the man who potato sacked him talking from the phone.

Before anyone could said anything, the door opened and a woman with long brown hair come in rush before huging judai who still pouting.

"ju-chan, are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"mom, i'm fine. Realy. Why should every one make a worry comment first?"

"because you run away and hacked our system. How could you do such a thing, ju-chan?"

"moku- jii. Why don't you support me this time. And persuade dad to let me continue?"

At that time, sho choose to alert their presence by asking the question in the guess's head "aniki? What happened here?"

"sho? Asuka? Misawa? What are you guys doing here?"

"that should be our question, drop out boy. This is kaiba-san's office nanone"

"of course this is my office. Why did you call my son drop out boy?"

"oh, kaiba-san's son nano" there're a silence for few seconds until a shout of 'ehhhh' heard

Then judai's hp ring which he get "hi... no wrong number... yeap. Then it's me... really? He finally give in? i'll call mo... i'm the last one?... oh yeah. Thanks for the love... of course i'm going" kaiba then coughing while glaring at judai "ano... can i bring someone with me?... no... it's just my dad has problem with my... yeah. i know... ok..ok.. i'll try. Bye"

"judai" kaiba start but interveined by said person as he knew what come next

"ok. ok. hito-chan said grandpa goro finally allowed her to do something she want. So she want to celebrate. She said i'm the last one and i can bring someone with me which i knew you would ask me to. So who will come with me?"

"may be we all should go. Hito-chan is our family too" shizuka said "what should we bring her?"

"nothing mom. She said in someway that make me have the feeling thats it's not all. There's something else she doesn't tell me as she doesn't allow me to call mommy" the guess thought 'mommy? Why did judai/slacker call his mother when she's there and with different names?'

Soon they all stood in front a traditional house. Crowler had stayed to control the other student. Judai don't even press the bell but open it with his keys which make his friends ask from where he got them. he do the same with the inner door. But much to their suprise, judai call "i'm home" to the empty house "any body home?" for his answer is a pair of hand in his eyes "hey" judai try to push away the hand.

"easy there, ju-chan. Just follow my lead"

"ha=chan? What are"

"you'll know. Just relax and follow my lead" the group then walk towards the dojo where many people had waited for them and decorated for birthday party. There're the king of game, yugi muto, a top model, mokato narita and other famous people. Haou the release his hand and told him to open his eyes which he did.

When he open his eyes, he saw all his family and friends from the neighbourhood standing there and shout 'happy birthday'

"wow. Thank you"

Then the top model and actor makoto narita come with the actress, ito narita. Both of them smiling and ask "do you like your suprise, ju-chan?"

"like it? I love it. Thanks daddy, mommy"

The gang finally snapped "judai" earning the attention, bastion ask in serious tone "which one is your parent? First you call seto kaiba and his wife dad and mom. Then you call the actor and actress daddy and mommy"

"it's easy, silly boy" a girl said while hugging judai "ju-chan is adopted by us thus mommy and daddy. Then we finally know his real parents thus mom and dad as we both love him"

"that's why we celebrate his birthday together each year. All went smooth until he decide to sneak to DA make all panic situation for us" ito said while hugging judai who went pouting

"it's not my fault. I don't sneak so secretly. Daddy knew and approve. Why do you think i have parent's sign in the formr"

"mako" "daddy" "makoto-san"

"what? when? I don't sign any form from you"

"you do. The one on your desk?"

"oh that form" then his eyes widened "wait a minute. If i signed yours, then it means"

(Somewhere, his manager yell in frustation because the formulir in her hand isn't signed)

"let her be. Then it means more daddy for us"

Sho peak at the cake and saw it's 13 not 15. He ask misawa in whisper "ano. Misawa-kun, what the minimum age to enter the school?"

"why did you ask? What the" sho just point to the cake in which said 13 not 15.

"well, it's not suprising. He's after all a genius but a little lazy" a girl with blonde hair said

"thanks for the compliment kayo-chan. I'm touched" judai said sarcasly

"then you've finished your primary school?"

"of course" "haven't"

"ha-chan. You've finished. Why i can't?"

"because you don't have your graduation"

"i don't want to, ok? if i took it, how could i sneak out as you call it. It's the same date for the depature" judai said

"oh well. i can still dreaming the day you take your debut as an actor than duel"

"thanks. And i look foward to the day you and junpei have a very big family"

"in your dreams" both said person said with disgust

They're having their time. Suddenly, a phone ring. Each of them check their phone but none of them ring. So they trail the source and find a phone in one of the boxes thats judai's present. Judai open it and pick the phone

"hello... thanks... a suprise for me? In the shinjuku theater? It better be good and worth the trip"

And soon the group find theyselves at a big theater. Judai just walk in ignoring the pamflet. When he's inside, he suddenly stop make the others wonder why. He then walk to the reception that sell the tickets make the others think he want to watch a movie.

"excuse me. Since when that 'yuki-hime' play?" the others watch said movie and thought the face rather familiar

"years ago. It just replay by request of audience. Many times actually. It's always full"

"how many times has it played?"

"i don't remember how many times exactly. But i think at least 15. Do you want to watch it?"

"no thank you. Is the director here?"

"i don't know. Why would"

"thank you" and judai went his way to the back of the theater despite the call from the crew. When he's at the back already, he whistle and stood still confusing every one there. Few minutes later, a white fox make it's way to him. it walk elegantly like a royalty.

"yuki, good to see you girl" judai said softly petting the fox who purr at it. The scene looks beautiful and sacred. The crew awed as the fox famous of it's protectiveness. It wouldn't let anyone touch her even the director who always stay with her.

Then foot steps heard in haste. A man that has blonde hair with white kimono appear. He smile when he spotted him "hey. good to see you, yuki-hime". The others confuse and began to look for the person he greet. Judai growl in annoyance.

"i assume the pamflet is your suprise" the man stop in his track and laugh nervously "thought so. Before i take what mine, osamu-san. Please come out and hand over the camera please"

"are you ok, ju-chan? There're no body"

"as sharp as ever. I think i have to thanks your grandfathers"

"yes you should. Now why don't you return my"

"ok. but why don't you see yuki's kits first?"

"kits? Yuki?" yuki then took his hand and lead him to an office. Inside, they saw kitlings who playing with another white fox. Asuka walk to the kitlings but stopped when the foxes growl. Judai went to but not growled even when he pick one of the kitlings who straled as it never picked by anyone because of it's parents.

"aw... so cute. how old already?"

"6 months. Aren't they cute? shiro and yuki don't let me touch them. even though i feed them"

"oh my, the mighty kazuki can't? That's hilarious"

"ju-chan, little explanation please? How did you know director kazuki takayatsu?"

"easy and very annoying" the said person just laugh nervously "remember when i lost on our trip to hokaido?" the narita and miura nod "well, i lost in the forest and met yuki there. At first she won't come near me but soon she acompany me. I thought she can only live there but i wrong as she follow me until i kidnapped by this guy"

"what? how dare you"

"it's misunderstanding"

"may be. You said you'll take me to my family if i do something for you. As you give your super sugared sob story, i pity you and do it"

"do what?"

"this kazuki told me that i resemble his daughter who died in syuting so it halted. In her memory he want to finish it so i agree as he make the so pity me face. When i had done the parts, his sister, kazumi come and told me that he hasn't even married yet"

"i feel pity for you but the film become legendary because of you"

"i don't think so. Anyone can do it"

"nope. Has you ever watch the 'yuki-hime' movie?" judai give the new addition confuse look "i don't think so. So here the copy of the movie. And for the salary, it's here" give him a dvd and bank account book and atm

"why don't we watch it first? On us" osamu said. So the group watch the movie.

The movie isn't interesting until the scene suddenly change from the normal snow woman story to a clearing where the snow fall softly. It stay blank for few moments until a small kid in white kimono with white long hair come out slowly and walk like a goddess. She walk 'till a small white fox greet her with a flute in her mouth which she play. The melody is soft and calm. In the play, many animals thats are on their way to their shelter come and gather around them. the scenery is so beautiful that it make the kid is the snow spirit thats gentle and loved by the nature as if she's one of them. Slowly the scene became smaller and the usual snow woman story come into play.

"i think i know why many people want to watch it repeatly. It's so enchanting"

"but only when the small yuki ona come into the screen. But i don't see aniki there"

"giggle... you saw him there. You even complementing his acting" kazumi said while judai just blush and red like an over ripped tomato

"it seems you have your heir, mako"

"i never thought our son would be so pretty"

"mommy, daddy" judai began to whine much to his friends confusement

"ok..ok.. you've become a good actor. You even went debut much earlier than me" makoto chuckle

"i don't want to. I was tricked. I want to become duelist. It's more fun"

"why don't each parents have their son's debut movie?" kazumi said while giving ito and shizuka a copy each which they take gratefully

"now, how about my"

"alright. Here you go" osamu threw his primary degree which he catch easily

"thanks. Now i can continue"

"no. you have to withdraw" kaiba said in final tone

"dad. You've promised me"

"we still need to check you up. I don't take any excuse" all families nod in agreement as they aware about judai's health which his friends don't

"seth nii, ha-chan, moku-ji, back me up" judai try to find supporters but each of them side with the parents so he lost and went pouting while petting the kitten in his arms who purr in content

"then it settled. Ju-chan will withdraw from DA. Don't worry, we'll visit you"

"thanks" he said sarcasly "bdw, i'm taking one of the kittens, is it ok shiro, yuki?" both foxes give their content. Each kitten want to be with judai so they all surround him. it looks cute as judai himself still innocent thanks to his families. Then he spotted a kitten that stood by himself. He looks longing but doesn't dare to near like lost. Judai then pick him and inspect him.

In his back, there's some miscolored fur that looks like a small wing "well, i'll take him". the kitten looks suprised while the others whine until judai said that he'll visit them when he could. After their business is finished, they go home. In the students' case regroup with the others to go back to DA and continue their study.

They're suprised why judai suddenly withdraw from DA as they knew he love dueling. They continue their usual activities but they always feels something missing when judai's not their. His presence make some annoyed but without him, they feels uncomplete.

Few months later, the student's gathered in the hall as there're annoucement need to be announce. There're murmur among themselves as there're rumor thats kaiba's sons coming. When sheppard come into view, they quiet down.

"as some of you heard, there're new students today. And it's unexpectly know the school well like us if not more" the student confused by this

"new student that know the school like us?"

"who will it be?"

"he must be researched about the school. Big deal"

"and now, let's welcome haou and judai kaiba" there murmur when judai's name called out. They train of thought interupted when a little white fox come into view followed by a judai looks like who has gold eyes that looks like can see into souls directly. He emit the aura that said authority. They waited for few minutes but no one else come so they thought the fox is judai which make few students snicker on their own joke about judai yuki's true identity is a fox.

"and for few weeks, honor guests will stay and inspect our school. Don't make any trouble"

Suddenly a shout heard from outside "ju-chan, don't go too far. You'll lost"

"i won't. You're the one who'll lost. Not me. Besides why ha-chan can go on his own but i can't"

"ju-chan, he's not alone. Tsubasa with him"

"yeah... yeah... can i go"

"no. we're going to the same place. you're going with us. If you complain again"

"ok...ok... i'll walk with mom. Happy?"

"you shouldn't scare him like that kaiba-kun. Ju-chan just want to see his friends"

"and what right do you have to talk to me like that. We all know you're worst when it come to atem"

"no comment then"

Soon the group make it to the stage. The students' jaw dropped when they saw the withdrawed student there. Even more, he wear the obelisk blue instead of his slifer red jacket. He stand with famous person, seto kaiba, the founder, owner of the school and second strogest after yugi; yugi muto, the king of games; and the whole yugi oh! Member are there.

When the fox saw judai, he walk to him and scrawl at his feet. Judai bend down and pick him "hey there. Do you be a good boy?"

"of course he is. He's more good than his owner" judai look alike said causing judai to threw his face away and the others chuckle or giggle.

"and for the tour"

"we don't need a guide as we have our own guide, sheppard-san" seth said while ruffling judai's hair

"i see. then enjoy your stay" the mass dismissed. They still have some time before the class start so they fill it with discussing the news. The gx gang discussing the topic too until a pair of arms dropped into two of them's shoulder

"i don't know you're so interested in us. Why don't you confront them directly?"

"what? how... judai"

"yeap. That's me. Long time no see huh?"

"aniki. I thought you" sho hug judai and cry like a water fall

"easy there sho"

"hey, slacker. Why change the jacket. It's obelisk blue not slifer red"

"my dad's condition for me to continue DA"

"dad?"

"yeap. The founder of the school, owner of the school, the stoic man, ice king or what ever people call him. yeap, that's him" a loud clear tone heard from behind make them jump. Judai hide behind bastion who bigger then him when he saw his dad glare at him and the others chuckle"sorry, but that what jou jii told me" try to escape the wrath he knew would come

"and by that, your homework plus one hour. Different punishment will be fall for your stupid uncle"

"dad. I don't mean it" judai began to whine and pestering seto who still stoic. His friends try to digest the information that the drop out boy as crowler call him is seto kaiba and shizuka kaiba's youngest son. Somehow he manage to enter the DA in earlier than others as they learned he's younger than them.

"really? I don't think so. May be haou would like to hang around when you doing it?"

Judai quickly shot the puppy eyes to his twin who seems relucant "ok. just for this time"

Judai hug him "thanks, ha-chan. You're the best, right tsubasa?" the fox in shizuka's arms yelp in agreement.

The stay went well. soon the school know that judai kaiba actually a genius but lazy and ignorant until forced. They also learn that he had weak body, which many no believe at first as he's to energic to be true. But when they saw haou so panic and protective when he's even a little pale and end up few days bedridden, they believe it.

They past the school day normally (with jaden as the factor) until the graduation


End file.
